


Welcome home

by SepticAce



Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight angst, war trauma mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce
Summary: Sy comes home from deployment and it takes him a moment to come fully home to you.
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Kudos: 5





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> this was whipped up in maybe an hour. I’ve just been having some “don’t remember what it’s like to be touched and thus it’s scary” feelings

“Welcome home” You greet Sy at the door with a big grin plastered on your face. He’d specifically requested for you to not pick him up from the airport.

“Heya sweetheart” he drawls, and you can see his body release some of its tension. Your voice meaning he’s home now. You step aside for him to bring his bags inside, painfully noticing how he keeps a gap between your bodies as he squeezes in.

.

.

“This is delicious darling.” You smile at the compliment, enjoying the sight of your freshly showered husband at your dining table once again. It’s hard to eat alone. Your hand is resting on the table, unnotably outstretched towards him.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I just hope I cooked enough.” You look up at him, concealing the twinge of sadness in your eyes and flashing him a cheeky grin. It took you a long time into the relationship to get used to the absolute mountains of food Sy can eat. 

It’s always hard when he comes back. War isn’t an easy thing to witness, and you do your best to be understanding and supportive. There’s nightmares and flashbacks and tension at any sign of danger. But Sy has never come back and not sought you close to him. He’s never been so distant; in all the years you’ve known him.

“You ready for dessert?”

.

.

You wake up in the middle of the night, staring at an empty bed beside you. He’d fallen asleep at the other edge of the bed, as far from you as possible. And you did your best to give him the space he so clearly wanted, as much as it hurts to have him so close yet unable to touch. A rule he had implemented after his first tour; he needs to initiate touch.

He’s standing in the dark kitchen, looking out the window, completely motionless. If you didn’t know better, he could’ve been a statue.

“You’re home.” You state with a soft voice, watching him from the door.

There’s no response from the man at the window.

“You’re home and you’re safe.” You repeat.

Slowly, Sy turns around, looking at you with an expression so vulnerable and scared it hurts you to just look at him.

Gingerly, you take a step towards him, outstretching your arms.

“Can I touch you?” you whisper, worried you might break the man in front of you if your voice got too loud. He nods once but doesn’t move a muscle.

So, you close the gap and carefully place your hands on his arms. He almost flinches but holds still as you start rubbing up and down a little, in slow, deliberate movement. You feel a little tension leave his body and move in closer, wrapping yourself around him.

After a moment, you feel strong arms wrapping around you in response. You tighten your grip a little, pulling your bodies close together, and don’t resist when he buries his face in your neck.

You stand like this in absolute silence for a while, the quiet whirring of the fridge the only sound. There’s a slight shudder in his breathing and then you feel something wet hit your shoulder. And then again. And again.

Minutes pass, or maybe hours, you’re not sure, but the tears dry up eventually and Sy takes in a deep breath.

You loosen the hug a little to look him in the eyes. “You want to go to bed now, bear?”

Sy doesn’t answer, instead he picks you up, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He walks you back to the bedroom and somehow manoeuvres you onto it without letting go. Once you’re positioned, he holds you tighter again, leaving barely enough space for you to breathe.

An involuntary sigh escapes you as you snuggle into his chest, glad to finally, finally have your husband close again. It may have taken him a moment to come back to you not just physically, but he did and that’s what’s important.

Once you think he’s asleep, you whisper into the night.

“Welcome home”


End file.
